Angel Of Death
by Rainbow Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Air hanya seorang gadis yang beruntung bisa memiliki Api, tapi bagaimana disaat yang sama ia bisa memiliki Taufan yang akan membuatnya.../summary ancur/Fem!Air.


Disclaimer: Boboiboy Belongs to(c) Animonsta/Monsta.

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Fem!Air, Hurt/Conform, ETC

Genre: Hurt/Conform, konflik, Drama.

Rated: T

* * *

.

.  
.

.

.

Happy Reading:

Prolog.

.

.

Angin sempoi-sempoi berhembus, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah badai kecil, terlihat di pekarangan rumah berwarna biru muda terdapat berbagai jenis bunga seperti; Tulip, Mawar merah, Mawar biru, Dendelion, dan sebagainya. Bunga itu terlihat tidak terawat dan layu, angin yang semakin membesar membawa kelopak bunga itu terbang terbawa angin, dengan sesaat membuat langit indah dipenuhi kelopak bunga berwarna-warni.

"A-Api, k-kau dimana?"seorang gadis dengan pakaian berwarna biru muda, daster biru muda panjang dengan resleting dipunggungnya dengan Zipper berlambang 'air' tengah meraba-raba tembok rumahnya.

Apa perasaanmu disaat kau sangat-sangat bergantung pada seseorang?dan kau sangat takut bila kehilangan orang itu, yah, itu karna saking kau lemahnya sampai kau akan bertekuk lutut agar orang itu mau tetap bersamamu. Kekuranganmu lah pengebabnya!

Kekuranganmu yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan hanya bisa terduduk lemah tak berdaya, sedangkan orang yang membantumu pasti sangat lelah, semua orang pasti ada batas ambang mereka bersabar.

"Api..."setetes air bening jatuh dari manik biru laut yang tenang, air mata itu meluncur dari pipi turun kedagu dan jatuh ke dalam lautan.

Pasti ada batasnya orang yang menolongmu lelah dan pergi meninggalkanmu karna kekuranganmu. Tidak!ini membahas sebuah kekurangan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, hanya orang yang mau bisa menerimanya dengan tulus yang akan menyadarinya.

"Air apa yang kau lakukan?"seorang pemuda dengan jaket jingga yang tidak diresleting, dan terdapat Zipper berlambang 'api', dan celana berwarna hitam selutut, ia terlihat panik dan mendekati gadis itu.

"A-Api?"gadis itu berusaha meraba sekitarnya sampai sebuah lengan besar dan dada bidang mendekat kearahnya, senyum sang gadis mengembang.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"tanya pemuda itu-Api-dengan lembut sambil menyisir helaian rambut gadis itu-Air-dengan gerakan yang lembut.

Percaya atau tidak, ia akan menyadari kekuranganmu dan pergi!

Api dengan gerakan lembut menangkup kedua pipi Air, dan yang pertama Api lihat adalah sebuah perban yang melilit dari belakang kepala Air sampai bagian matanya. Api menggeleng dan berjalan menuntun Air kembali kekamarnya.

"Api..."Api yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang menatap Air yang menunduk, Api melihat samar-samar dari helaian rambut Air setetes air mata yang rembes dari perban yang mulai basah.

Api terlonjak kaget dan berjalan mendekap Air sambil menaruh kepala Air dipundaknya, Api hanya menatap sendu lekuk tubuh 'Tunangannya' itu yang sedang menangis dibahunya, Api tahu itu karna bahunya yang tadinya kering mendadak basah.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti didalam, sekarang ayo masuk!udara diluar semakin dingin!"tegur Api yang sekarang berjalan sambil merangkul Air pergi kedalam rumah.

* * *

"Nanti Halilintar akan datang kemari..."ujar Api sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengenggam tangan kekasihnya itu yang sedang terduduk di sofa, wajah Air yang tadinya tenang menjadi kusut seketika.

"Untuk apa Hali kemari?"tanya Air tanpa memalingkan wajah kearah Api, Api yang mendengar itu mendesah dan duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak masalahkan bila kakakmu menjengukmu?ia ingin mengetahui keadaanmu..."tutur Api sambil tersenyum manis, walau Api yakin Air tak akan dapat melihat senyumannya.

"Kenapa?...kenapa saat aku seperti ini...dia baru perhatian padaku...?"tanya Air sambil menunduk dalam, Api tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Air, ia juga tak habis fikir tentang Halilintar yang mengaku kakak Air.

"Mungkin ia ingin menebus kesalahannya..."tutur Api sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Air di ruang tamu, Air yang tidak merasa ada keberadaan Api bingung dan meraba-raba sofa disampingnya.

Api yang sedang ada di dapur bingung tentang apa yang ia katakan 'Mungkin' yah...Halilintar memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Api!kau dimana?"Air yang ada diruang tamu berdiri dan meraba-raba sekitarnya, sampai tak sadar ia telah sampai dibalik pintu luar, dan Air pikir itu pintu dapur.

Cklek*

Air membuka pintu itu, dan segera hawa dingin menusuk kedalam kulitnya, Air tak kuasa menahan badannya yang mulai menggigil ia tak pernah menyangka dapur miliknya sudah mulai menandingi kutub utara?

"Air?apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

DEG

Air terpaku ditempatnya saat suara familiar dan derap langkah yang ia benci mendekat kearahnya, tadinya Air ingin berbalik dan masuk bila tak sebuah tangan besar memegang tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan lembutnya.

"Air, kakak kangen sama kamu..."badan Air bergetar dan sekuat tenaga Air mendorong orang yang memeluknya itu, seorang pemuda dengan baju kantoran dan manik Ruby yang tajam dan bau mint yang menyengat, sungguh ia membenci itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Air sambil menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa Api-"ucapan pemuda itu terpotong saat Api tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Air.

"Wah~Halilintar sudah datang, ayo masuk!"Api mempersilakan pemuda itu-Halilintar- masuk, saat Halilintar masuk dan berpapasan dengan Air dan Halilintar lihat perubahan wajah adiknya itu.

"Hehehe...Hali!kita baru aja mau makan malam..."ujar Api dengan cengiran yang lebar khas miliknya, Halilintar yang mendengar celotehan Api hanya memutar kedua tangannya.

"Air bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Halilintar bingung dengan raut yang menurut Api langka.

Air terdiam dan hanya menunduk, Halilintar segera duduk di sofa dengan gaya yang bisa disebut loyal, padahal ini hanya rumah sederhana peninggalan ibunya.

"Makan malam kali ini menunya apa?"tanya Halilintar dengan nada dingin pada Api, Api yang mendengar itu merasa ia diperlakukan layaknya seorang pelayan yang dititah majikannya membuat makan malam. Api yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hehehe...cacing goreng!"ujar Api sambil tertawa garing pada Halilintar, Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya memandang Api dengan tatapan "Krik...Krik.." yang begitu kental.

"Hmn..."jawab singkat Halilintar pada Api yang sedang memegang sebuah sepatula.

"Untuk mu spesial!"ujar Api dengan menekannya kata 'spesial' yang ia katakan.

"Hmn..." _sialan_ rutuk Api didalam hati, ia menyesal luarbiasa mengajak pemuda dingin itu bercanda, sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Air.

"Air!kau mau makan apa malam ini?"tanya Api girang pada kekasihnya tersebut, Air yang tadinya melamun tersentak dan tersenyum tulus mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Omelet yang sering kau masakan untuk ku!"ujar Air sambil kembali tersenyum, dan tanpa Air sadar Api malah menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Kamu gak bosen?"suara Api terdengar kebingungan dan Air terus-dan-terus memakan masakannya, yang menurutnya sih...umh...kalo boleh jujur...

"Gak kok!"tepis Air lembut, tadinya Api ragu, tapi karna Air memaksa mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku pergi ke dapur dulu yah~"ujar Api girang sambil memutar-mutarkan sepatula miliknya, sampai sosok Api menghilang ke dapur.

"Kapan?..."suara rendah, serak, dan dingin terdengar nyaring di indera pendengaran Air, ia meyakini sekarang Halilintar gelisah atau bersalah.

"Kapan kau akan memaafkan aku..."lanjut Halilintar dengan suara yang lebih dalam, Air tak menjawab...hanya diam.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kamar ku!"Air bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan sambil meraba sekitarnya, Halilintar yang melihat itu menunduk bersalah.

"Biar aku mengantarmu!umh...-"sebelum Halilimtar melanjutkan kalimatnya, Air langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak...aku sudah hapal persis jalan ke kamarku"tepis Air dingin sambil berjalan menaiki tangga perlahan meninggalkan kesunyian yang ada diruang tamu.

"Ini Omelet pesanan mu sudah jadi!"ujar Api girang berjalan membawa nampan berisi tiga piring yang ditasnya tersaji makanan kesukaan Air.

"Lho, Air mana?"Api menaruh nampan dimeja dan melihat Halilintar yang menunduk, ia tak perlu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin pulang... tolong sampaikan pada Air yah!"Halilintar medongkak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya disaku celana.

"Lho, Omeletnya belum dimakan?"

"Kau saja yang makan?"

"Cih..."

Api hanya mendecih karna bingung dengan pemikiran Halilintar, padahal ia 'kan yang pertama kali minta disajikan makanan?sekarang malah ia yang pertama menolak. _Dasar GaJe_ batin Api sinis.

"Aku bergi dulu!"sahut Halilintar di pekarangan rumah, dan terdengar nyaring suara mesin mobil yang itu adalah mobil Halilintar, Api hanya mendesah dan berjalan keatas tangga menemui Air, dan ia meninggalkan nampan berisi tiga piring Omelet itu.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

"Air!ini aku Api!"teriak Api dibalik sebuah pintu bercorak biru muda dengan gantungan kecil yang menyangkut di depan pintu, dengan tulisan 'Tolong Jangan Ganggu Aku!' , Api memang tahu persis tulisan itu bukanlah tulisan yang pertama kali terletak disitu, sudah 3 tahun tulisan itu ada disitu, untuk memperingati saudaranya yang lain untuk tidak memasuki kamarnya.

"Air kumohon buka lah..."pinta Api mulai menyerah terus menerus mengetok pintu Air, dan tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Hiks..."Api tersentak dan memasang kuping erat-erat ke bibir pintu, tadi ia rasa ia mendengar suara isak tangis.

Api yang mulau panik tanpa basa-basi lansung berniat mendobrak pintu Air, dengan ancang-ancang ia memulai bersedia mendobrak pintu Air, dan...

Cklek*

"Huwaaaaaaaaa..."Api yang ingin mendobrak bersamaan Air membuka pintu, otomatis tubuh Api oleng dan dengan segera Air mengelak sebelum Api jatuh menindihnya.

Bruk*

"Aduh..."ringis Api memegangi hidungnya yang pertama kali mencium lantai kamar Air, Air yang bingung mendengar teriakan Api dan sebuah 'benda' jatuh bingung, tetapi Air masih kian berdiri memunggungi Api.

"Air kamu tega!"Api yang kesal mengembungkan kedua pipinya terkesan seperti anak-anak, bila Air bisa melihat Api sedang begitu, pasti Air akan menjitak kepala sang kekasih.

"Ugh...kamu dimana?"tanya Air sambil meraba-raba pintu kamarnya-Api- yang ada diseberang kamar Air.

Api hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya, Api kembali berdiri dan menyentuh lembut pundak Air, Air kaget dan tersentak, Air langsung memegang tangan Api dan tersenyum lembut.

Air's P.O.V.

Aku tersenyum lembut saat tangan kaku miliknya menyentuh bahuku lembut, aku merasa tidak berguna tanpa Api. Badanku ku balikkan dan aku berusaha meraba-raba sekitarku.

Benci. Aku benci perban ini!perban yang melilit jendela dunia ku!aku tak pernah bermimpi atau menghayal semua ini akan terjadi padaku... semua hal yang aku sayangi berubah menjadi benci, dan semua yang ku benci membuat ku menyayangi. Aku pernah putus asa, aku yakin saat Api menyadari kekuranganku ia akan pergi, tapi ia masih bersamaku...

"Air badanmu panas!"Aku mendengar suara khawatir Api, aku tersenyum tipis saat Api menyentuh dahiku dan memeluk ku erat, ia melepaskan pelukanya membuat ku sedikit kecewa, dengan lembut Api menggandeng tanganku yang aku yakini ia akan membawa ku kekamar.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat"suara itu, aku hanya tersenyum membalas Api yang sedang membaringkan ku kekasur empukku. Nyaman, yah...aku sangat nyaman saat aku mendengar celotehan Api yang sedang menceramahiku, dan saat aku tak mendengar suaranya lagi...

Panik.

Dimana Api?aku dengan segera meraba-raba kasurku dengan panik sambil menyerukan nama Api.

"Api...kau dimana?"

Ini seperti permainan.

"Air!aku disini!"aku mendesah lega saat tangan Api menyentuh pundak ku dan menyuruhku kembali berbaring, aku merasakan tangan lembut dan yang ku kira kain basah dan dingin menyentuh dahiku perlahan

"Kau begitu panik saat aku tinggal yah?"aku hanya tersenyum saat Api mengatakan itu diselangi candaan kecil.

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu..."ujar Api embut sambil mengelus rambut ku perlahan. Tiba-tiba pergerakan Api terhenti dan kaku, aku menyakini kalau ia...

"Oh, ya Omeletnya!"panik.

"Kau belum makan Air!aku yakin Omelet itu sudah basi!"ujar Api berapi-rapi, aku yang mendengar itu bingung, secepat itukah Omelet basi?

"Hmn...kebetulan karna kau sakit!aku akan menyiapkan bubur!oh, ya jangan cari aku, aku ada didapur, kau tidak perlu keluar kamar ok?"ujar Api memastikan, tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin ditingalkan Api.

"Iya..."jawabku pelan, dan sedetik kemudian aku tidak merasakan kehadiran Api lagi.

* * *

Api's P.O.V.

"Haaah..."aku mendesar panjang saat aku sedang memasak nasi di _Rice Cooker,_ rasanya aku bimbang bagaimana cara memberi tahu Air bahwa seorang dokter bilang ia akan mengOperasi Air, tapi akan ada dua kemungkinan; Air akan tidak selamat atau akan kembali pulih dan sembuh. Dari kedua kemungkinan itu diimbangi dengan 50% dari setiap kemungkinan.

Aku awalnya bahagia bahwa dokter bilang padaku begitu, tapi aku semakin terpuruk dengan kemungkinan Air akan...

Tuk*

Aku hanya memutar manik jinggaku ketika Rice Cooker yang tadi tombolnya berwarna merah, berganti dengan warna kuning. Cih...aku jadi ingat dengan si Merah itu (Halilintar) dasar kakak gak modal!bukannya bawa oleh-oleh, malah minta makan, lagaknya itu lho... yang Arrggghhh...udah pingin di...uhh...sudahlah...

Aku menoleh singkat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul; 12:36. Sudah malam yah?hmn... tapi entah kenapa aku gak ngantuk!tapi pasti Air udah tidur.

"Arrgggghhh..."Aku mengcak-ngacak rambutku frustasi, sudahlah...batinku miris sambil menyendok bubur dan memasukanya kedalam mangkok yang ditaruh di nampan berisi susu sapi hangat dan bubur.

"Hmn...mungkin sudah cukup.."gumamku sambil berjalan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju kamar Air.

Sesampainya disana, aku berniat menggedor pintu dulu, biar sopan(Ain: Hoek).

Tok... Tok...Tok...

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketukan kedua tidak ada jawaban.

Tok..Tok...Tok...Tok..Tok...

Ugh... sekarang aku kayak Drum Band.

"Haaah..."aku mendesah dan berusaha terus berfikir positive dan beranggapan bila Air ketiduran.

Krieet*

Suara pintu berdecit mengiringi keheningan malam, saat aku membuka pintu!aku melihat gundukan dibalik selimut, seketika senyumku mengembang saat aku merasa kekasihku itu kelelahan.

"Air...makan dulu yuk buburnya..."bujuk ku lembut sambil menaruh nampan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Air, dengan perlahan aku menyibak selimut itu... dan yang kulihat...

Kosong?

* * *

"Huwaa-hpmmhh..."

"stttttthh...berisik!"

"Ugh...hpmhh..."

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit corak berwarna biru muda, topi biru, kuning, dan putih yang dipakai kesamping, dan celana donker gelap sedang tersenyum menatap gadis yang baru saja ia bawa (baca: culik) olehnya.

"Hehehee...sorry~"ujar pemuda itu sambil menarik tangannya dari mulut Air yang sedang memberontak. Bagaimana tidak, ia sekarang sedang diikat tangan dan kakinya, dan pemuda dihadapannya malah nyengir kuda sambil beranggapan kalau ini candaan?

"Ugh...lepaskan aku!"ujar Air sambil merenggut sebal.

"Oh, iya...aku menjemputmu kayak menculikmu yah?"tanya pemuda itu polos.

Sungguh Air bingung, dari suaranya terdengar seperti laki-laki, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Cukup matanya saja yang diikat dan dikurung!tidak dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Namamu Air 'kan?namaku Taufan~"ujar pemuda itu girang, Air yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kita bisa berkenalan nanti!sekarang lepaskan aku dahulu!"perintah Air yang sudah muak dengan pemuda itu-Taufan-

"Ok!"Taufan tersenyum dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Air, dan perban itu...

"Tidak!perbanya tidak perlu dibuka!"ujar Air berusaha menepis tangan Taufan yang sedang membuka tali perbannya.

"Kau ingin melihat dunia 'kan?"tanya Taufan. Air terdiam, tunggu!bila perbannya dibuka!itu tidak akan membuahkan apapun.

"Tidak!"ujar Air berusaha memberontak.

Perban itu terbuka dan terjaruh ketanah, Taufan tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Buka matamu!"perintah Taufan tegas. Air menolak dan menggeleng.

"Percayalah padaku!"Taufan berusaha membujuk Air agar membuka matanya, Air yang terus-terus dipaksa akhirnya menyerah. Mau dibuka pun apa yang bisa ia lihat?

Air membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat Iris Blue Sea yang sangat indah, Air terlonjak saat ia melihat sebuah warna, warna yang sangat warna-warni, bentuk-bentuk yang tak bisa didekskipsikan oleh tulisan, Iris Blue Sea itu membulat.

"Aku-Aku..."Air merasa ia sedang bermimpi.

"Hahahaha..."Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mata Air berkaca-kaca ia...ia tak bisa berkata apapun saat Taufan membuka semua tali, dengan rasa kagum yang luar biasa ia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau?"-Air

"Hahahaha...aku hanya memberimu kesempatan...1 bulan untuk melihat dunia sebelum..."Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Air bingung.

"Sebelum?"tanya Air bingung.

"Sebelum aku menyabut nyawamu... karna aku Angel Of Death!"

Deg!

Air mematung ditempat.

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N. hai~ini ff pertama Ain...maaf kalau banyak banget typo, dan alur yang terlalu cepet and berbelit-beli~kata terakhir.

Review Please ^-^


End file.
